Ten Miles Pursuing Our Dreams
by Mangasy2133
Summary: Janie Sherman always wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming a farmer since she was little After, graduating from high school she decides to move to Harmonica town to start her new life as a farmer but what will happen when the town is falling apart and the only one who can save the it is Janie and will she fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Janie's POV:

Like all nine year olds. I was annoyingly perky and enthusiastic. In fact, I've been enthusiastic my entire life, up until this fall, when high school sucked every last ounce of enthusiasm right out of me.

For the big fourth grade field trip that year, we rode in a rattling yellow bus out to the country to visit an organic farm. The farmers were a young couple with a baby, a flock of chickens, and four goats. They talked a lot about growing vegetables in an environmentally friendly way and evil factory farms where cows were very unhappy. What I liked about the field trip was the goat cheese and the homemade bread the farmers served after we finished touring their farm. Ever since then I wanted to live on a farm for the rest of my life.

As I grew up and went to high school my school life started to fall apart thanks to a spoiled bastard named Holly. She was everything a girl ever wanted perfect hair, cloths, skin, face, EVERYTHING. Almost everyone in school will do everything she says due to the fact her dad's an unbeatable lawyer. I remembered the time when she told her father to sue the school for forcing her to wear the school gym uniform. Anyway, ever since she transferred into my school she always seem to pick on me by insulting me or embarrass me in front of my crush Kyle, who shockingly was Holly's crush too. One day I had enough and told her to back off this was my mistake that I regretted. Day after day my friends started to avoid me as everyone in my school stated to bully me it was thanks to Holly.

As my horrible high school year came to an end I decided it was time for me to move on and pursue my dreams of becoming a farmer so I left the city life and went to a small place called Harmonica town ten miles away from the city that's where my life changed forever.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HARVEST MOON STUFF WHATS SO EVER!**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the intro to my first Harvest Moon fan fiction. I'm really excited to work on this project for all of you Harvest Moon fans out there and I hope you guys support me along the way. Please remember I won't be able to upload this fan fiction everyday since I'm currently working on "The Gaming Adventure" fan fiction so I'll try to upload new chapters on weekends. Thanks you guys for understanding and I hope you have a wonderful weekend! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Janie POV:

A soft breeze was blowing across the skies, as it traveled through my long brown hair. I could hear the strumming of my guitar as it was creating soothing melodies. The air was turning alive and fresh against my pure white skin, and the smells of the country cleaned out the city soot and smokes from my lungs.

We're here," the driver called out to me. He dismounted his seat on the carriage as was putting away my guitar, and grabbed the two trunks of luggage I had brought with me. Together, we walked up the mildly steep slope that led up to my new home. Ripe strawberries, luscious grass, healthy livestock. When we reach to a small hill there laid my new home. The shingles on the roof of the house were nearly falling off; its white paint was stained with soot and was peeling off with every breath. The plants were over-grown and swollen from neglect, and there wasn't a single animal in sight. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Do you like your new home?" I heard an old voice behind me asked. I turned around to notice an old man with ridiculous hair wearing a purple tuxedo. 'The mayor' I thought, I saw him on the cover of the town's pamphlet for Harmonica town.

I showed a fake smile as I thanked him for the house but to be honest I wanted to smack him and yell at him for thinking its okay for a 20 year old woman to live in such a crappy house but I just kept it to myself.

"By the way my names Mayor Hamilton" he greeted as he shook my hand cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Janie Sherman" I greeted back.

The mayor stopped shaking my hand as he shuffled through his pocket to get out a pair of keys and a golden pocket watch to see what time it is. 'Who carries pocket watches these days?' I thought as the mayor handed me the keys to my new home.

"I need to go back to my office to attend a meeting so how about you go check your new house and try getting to know the town's people, I recommend visiting Marimba Farm to know more about farming seasonal crops or Horn Ranch if you like to raise your own animals, I heard that there giving away a free cow if you ever consider starting ranching as well"

'Farming and taking care of animals might be extra work but I can find some way to deal with it and besides I can get extra profit from my plants and animals and it might be fun' I smiled as I quickly took out the crumpled pamphlet in my pocket to check out the towns map of where Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch were located.

I could hear a cough as I turned away from the map noticing Mayor Hamilton, trying to get my attention.

"As I was saying, please be free to pay your house bill anytime at the town's hall and if you have any questions please be free to come and find me"

I nodded as I saw the chubby small mayor walking away from the farm leaving me alone in front of my new home. 'This is going to be a new chapter in my life' I thought 'Everything will turn all right as long as I work hard and never give up'

I putted back the map inside my pocket thinking it was probably best to unpack my stuff first as I put the key in the door lock and opened the door revealing a decent big living room that looked as if it were made for a married couple to live in.' Better start cleaning' I sighed as I grabbed a wet towel and began scrubbing the hardwood floors.

*2 hours later*

Everywhere in the house was clean and spotless leaving no trace of dirt behind. I looked around the room one last time. The living room had only a couch and a table while across was the kitchen and two doors which leaded into the bedroom or bathroom. I smiled feeling accomplish of what I done and decided to take a little break as I grabbed my guitar from the corner of the room and started to strum my guitar as I was singing a song that I came across my mind.

I heard this song long ago while I was having a dream about a strange woman singing some sort of lullaby to calm me down. The women was very beautiful as she stroke my brown hair gently, as I could see her bright see green eyes flowing of tears as she stopped singing and whispered the words 'find me' as she disappeared.

Somehow I remembered it from all those years hoping I could find that beautiful women some day and find the reason why she was so sad. Words just naturally started to come out of my mouth as beautiful melodies surrounded the room making me forget all my worries. As I was wrapping up the song, I notice a small orange light resting next to me on the couch as I squinted my eyes to see what it was, I gasped.

"A harvest sprite!" I shrieked as the little harvest sprite woke up while rubbing its cute doll like eyes. 'I wonder why it's in my house?'

"What….where am I?" the little orange harvest sprite asked as he was looking around the room with his eyes half open.

"Oh I remember…" the little harvest sprite mumbled "I was searching for a human who could help save the Harvest Goddess until I heard a familiar tune in a strange runt down house…that is where I found a human girl singing the harvest melody that only us harvest sprites and the Harvest Goddess know…. but when I got into the house I was chased by a mad vacuum and when I finally escaped I collapsed on the couch and fell asleep."

The little harvest sprite gasped of what he was saying as he noticed I was right next to him and heard everything he said. He gulped as he got out of the couch and started to wave his hands in front of me if I could see him.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked as the little harvest sprite stopped his weird hand gestures and cupped his adorable face in shock.

"You can see me?" he asked.

I nodded as the little harvest sprite rubbed his forehead in frustration of wondering what to do since his secret was out until he dashed right into my face and cupped my cheeks in order for me to respond to his questions like if he was some sort of cop and I was the criminal.

"Now tell me" the little harvest sprite said in a serious tone. "How do you know the harvest melody?"

I looked at the crazy little harvest sprite as he cupped my cheeks harder making me look like some sort of puffer fish. 'How is he this strong?" I thought as I gave him a shrug.

"I don't know, the only time I heard it was in a dream I had when I was little when a women was singing it to me" I mumbled.

The little harvest sprite seemed to calmed down as he stroke my cheeks gently signaling me he was sorry for being so harsh at me.

"It's okay you don't need to be sorry "I smiled as I patted his head.

The little harvest sprite seemed too cheered up as he held out his hand wanting to greet himself to me.

"The names Finn, what's your name?"

I shook Finn's hand as I introduced myself to him, earning a more cheerful and bolder smile from him.

"Janie huh, that's a nice name" Finn laughed as he sat back down next to me on the couch wondering about something.

"I have a question for you Janie?"

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.

"By any chance this woman in your dreams asked you to find her?"

My eyes widen wondering how Finn even knew about my dream. I gave a small nod.

"Then that explains why you knew the harvest melody, it's because it was a message from the Harvest Goddess asking for your help then that means…" Finn gasped as he jumped right up and began dancing happily "We have finally found our chosen hero that could help save this island!"

* * *

So how was it? This chapter is rather long considering I'm only uploading this story for once a week so get use of it(Mostly because of that and I have WAY too much HW and I do lots of clubs after school so yeah...) Anyways, I hope you guys have a MAJESTIC Sunday!( I've been watching WAY too much youtube videos lately...Oh well! XD, if you guys understand what I just referenced good for you.)


End file.
